EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA SEASON 2!:Sonic VS Shadow
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! SHADOW VS SONIC! BEGIN! Shadow's First Turn "Hmph". "Why do I have to rap against this faker"? "We already know I'll kick his ass and send him to his maker". "I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, he's a blue furball". "If you wanted a better battle, you should have gave Scourge a call". "I got twin pistols, entrokinesis, and a dark personality". "If we fight to the death, I'll give this fucker a fatality". Sonic's First Turn "Oh come on Shadow, you can't be serious". "If you thought you could beat me, you're delearious". "I'm the Hero of Mobius, and it's prince too". "And if you disagree, I'll make your ass black and blue". "I collect paychecks from each game, meanwhile you've had no luck with getting laid". "But I'll forgive you". "Besides, at the end of the day, everybody's gotta get paid". Shadow's Second Turn "I don't want your forgiveness". "I want your destruction". "I'll beat your ass in sequence". "Like I'm bergentrucking". "So shut the HELL up". "You got nothing on me". "I'll shoot you in the leg and call it an arrow in the knee". "I hope we ain't playing baseball". "I'd totally kick your ass and all". "I'd send you home". "With only one ball". Sonic's Second Turn "So you want to trade blows Shadow"? "Fine by me". "I'll whoop your ass in every game, including Monopoly". "Speaking of games, didn't you have one"? "Oh that's right". "It sucked and when it was put against Sonic 06, Sonic 06 won". "When me and you are done rapping, this planet's gonna go boom". "And after I win, I'll send you on another fall from the moon"! Shadow's Third Turn "HA"! "I'd whoop your ass like Tails did on Christmas". "And I'm your teacher, bitch". "And your ass is dismissed". "I'll be taking this victory and my rhymes too". "And if steal mt raps, I'll throw a copyright on you". "You hear that fuckface"? "It's over". "You're done". "Because I'm the only hedgehog that deserves to be number 1". Sonic's Third Turn "Correction Shadow, make that 2". "If I beat Chaos, I can sure as HELL beat you". "You can't touch me". "I'm the main hero". "The highest role you've ever obtained is a step above a zero". "You could use some therapy Shadow". "Your luck has run out". "It looks like I've beaten you in yet another bout". Shadow's Fourth Turn "There's a difference between you and me". "You live with a bunch of assholes while I live free". "I walk through disasters and kick animals in the ass". "I watched Sonic Underground, you have a bad past". "By the way, your sister will soon be mine". "I'll take good care of her while we have a fun time". Sonic's Fourth Turn "Stay the HELL away from Sonia you creeper". "Otherwise I'll call my brother, also known as the Grim Reaper". "Why are this pissed off"? "I don't know". "Is it because I stole all of your hos'? "I could whoop your ass and run off as I say "Seeya". "And be back later to haunt you worse than Maria". Shadow's Anger "HOW DARE YOU"! "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY IN BLOOD FOR THAT"! "I'LL KICK YOU IN THE NUTS AND THEN GIVE YOUR FACE A BITCHSMACK"! "I'LL MAKE A COFFIN FOR YA AND THEN SPIT THE NAILS IN"! "YOU'LL BE CALLING ME SHADOW MILLER, BECAUSE IT'LL BE THE DEATH OF A MOBIAN"! "THEN I'LL FOLLOW UP WITH A GUNSHOT TO THE FACE"! "THEN IT'LL BE TIME FOR YOUR WHOLE FAMILY TO BE ERASED"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights